Jr's Adventure
'Jr's Adventure''' '''By Jr. of Doom''Systems: Nintendo DS, PC, and GameCube' Cost (the downside): Nintendo DS: £24; GameCube: £32; PC: £22 Graphics, music, and other stuff: Some new happy and mixed tunes, and plenty of remixes as always. Genre: Adventure, free-game. Fun Factor: 7 1/2 / 10 '' ''Ok, now to move on. Who's the main character?! We'll tell you now.''' ' 'Story Bowser Jr. wakes up one morning when he hears Mario has captured Clawdia as Mario wanted revenge on Bowser for capturing Peach. Bowser then gets all the Koopalings and some of his best army members. "Right! NOW, one or two of you will have to get Clawdia back. Finally you will have to defeat or at least seriously harm Mario," Bowser orders... This is the start of Bowser Jr's adventure. ' 'I'll get to what happens later. But first a few things. ' 'Characters Bowser: Your dad will train you, give you stuff occasionally, and will give advice. Koopalings (apart from Ludwig): These are half against you, so be as friendly as you can. They are opponents, not enemies. Also, do bad things to Wendy, Lemmy, or Roy and you'll go into the dungeon for a day and lose 100 coins. Bowser Jr: You! The could-be hero, you play as this cool little guy. Clawdia: In the beginning the damsel in distress. Get her for your first task, then she'll be like Bowser but a bit better. Mario and Luigi: These are your enemies! Mario is a hit first, ask later person. Luigi, however, will make a deal occasionally. Wario and Waluigi: These are neutral guys, like the Koopalings but a bit more on your side. Others: You'll meet several other characters that'll give you quests, give you items, attack you, etc. Jr. of Doom: He's a partner that will follow you and help you 'til you tell him to go. ' 'Enemies Toads Toadettes Yoshis Mario and Luigi (Luigi sort of) Peach Daisy Zombies Traitors from the Koopa Troop Beans Angry Thwomps Shroobs (if found) Cackletta and Co. Smithy and Co. Angry Nature (Bears, Lions, yeah you know) Wart (yep he's came back) and Co. Whomps Sneaky Bandits and other thieves. AND MANY MORE! ' 'Now we can go back: ' 'Area 1 (Not optional): Koopa Training Grounds Difficulty: Easy/Medium Bowser Jr. will groan as will the others when coming to the training grounds. "PAPA, DO I HAVE TO THIS? I mean, I'm sure Ludwig or Chomp Bro. would do much better then me!" whines Bowser Jr. "Sorry, but you've got to try, son." You can then choose to beg not to, or agree. If you beg three times you just miss out the first lesson. If not, YAY! The first lesson teaches you how to move about and use your abilities. In the second lesson you test your attacks on a special target. It's a stuffed Mario dummy that shoots fire from a Bullet Bill cannon on its head. It has only 20 HP so it's pretty easy. Also if you use your paintbrush and ground pounds you'll be done in no time. Number 3 uses your agile abilites like jumping, climbing, and running real fast! Finally, Number 4... *cutscene* "Now, you all face round 4. Sadly, Larry, Chomp Bro, Iggy, Koopa the Quick, and Wendy were knocked out from the previous rounds for cheating or being in last place. So now for your toughest challenge yet... FACING THE CHOMP PIT!" You have to follow the rest of your opponents to a door or you'll be left behind and be knocked out. So be quick! You follow them through a corridor down some steps and into the dungeun... with 25 Chomps in the room! "Right! If you're smart and tough enough you'll beat your opponents and some Chain Chomps, too!" It's not too hard. Just chuck the Chomps by grabbing their chains. Then throw them at an opponent and he/she'll get hurt. Defeat your opponents and defeat the Chomps and you win! Win and Bowser will cheer and chuck the other opponents in the hospital. Now Bowser will tell you that the start is at Lethal Lava Land. You can go there, or explore Castle Koopa. You also gain 5 Mushroms, a better paintbrush and some shoes for armor. Explore, see what you can do, and go! ' 'Area 2: Lethal Lava Land Difficulty: A bit easy/Medium First go past a path with several traitors on it, and defeat them. Then you'll be in Lethal Lava Land! Just get past the Bullies, dodge fire, and go past fire traps. It is a bit like the original but with more enemies and traps. Eventually you'll see a rotating broken bridge. Go on the first piece, then hop on the second when it's the right time. There are 6 to jump on, so do this and you'll be on a platform with Big Bully and the Baby Mario and Wario Bros! "RAR! Prepare to be burned babies! BURN BABY BURN! Bwhehehehe!" Bowser Jr. will say. You can then choose to keep on taunting, or battle. If you keep on taunting, Big Bullly will kick you in the lava... You lose half your HP... Yow. So battle! *Boss* BIG BULLY: 50 HP Baby Wario/Mario Bos: 10 HP each This is pretty easy, first you'll have to go up moving platforms and jump down onto Baby Wario/Mario. Luigi and Waluigi don't make you bounce! After you jump on Mr. W or Mr. M, you've got to aim to hit Big Bully on the head. You then will have to dodge Bully and make him hit Luigi Waluigi into the lava. When you've only got one bouncing baby left, just use brute force. Big Bully will nearly be dead and Wario and Mario are pathetic. Hooray! You win! *cutscene* "Ughhh... Don't hurt me more, you bullies... I'll tell you where the next place you need to go, if you don' kill me? Ok?" asks Baby Wario. Don't kill him or you'll be lost. And after you go to wrong path for too long, you'll die... Trust me. If you leave him alone, he'll say, "Well, you go foward, left, left again, right, then finally go down the BLUE warp pipe. Ok? I'll write it down on this piece of paper." But instead of full words it'll just be one letter, so like this: F (Foward) L (Left), L, R (right), BWP (Blue warp pipe). Now Bowser Jr. thanks him, gives him a 1-Up and dashes off onto a bridge that appears. ' 'Area 3: Pipe Land Difficulty: Medium/A bit hard ' 'WOAH! This is a maze! First you'll proably go follow the signs with the arrows. If you do, you'll end up in a small area with friendly Piranha Plants, Dark Toads and Petey Piranha himself! Get his autograph while you're there. (You can buy a writing book at the shop.) Also if you're smart you'll get a quest at Pipe Plaza Caf'e. The Dark Toadette owning that cafe will tell you to defeat Koopa the Quick in a race to Ludwig's Doomship Dock. Accept and Koopa the Quick will angrily barge into the cafe. "Right, Bowser Jr! IT'S PAYBACK FOR YOU WINNING! GRR..." You then must follow a Camera Lakitu (Mario Kart) to the start line, which is at the begining of Pipe Plaza Town. "5, 4, JOKE! GO!" Lakitu will shout. The first time you're guaretnteed to lose. Know why? Because he cheats and uses a warp pipe. Lakitu frowns and brings him back. "NO CHEATING! GO!" Now you can win if you go down the right pipes, go into the right shop shortcuts, and use all your agile abilities, as you climb, race, and swim (there is a water area with Wart's Killer Tadpoles). If you do use every trick you can, you'll win. If you do win then climb to the top of the flag and don't fall off! Koopa the Quick will dash in and bang his head on the pole! "Grrr... You've beaten me. But this is nothingness of worries to the mighty FAWFUL! EHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Koopa the Quick will then spin round and reveal himself to be Fawful in a robot suit! "X-Nauts and Shroobs of purpleness helped me to takeover Plit! EHEHEHEHEHE! Now prepare for your endingness of forever! WITH MY.... MUSTARD OF DOOM ON THE HOTDOG OF EVIL! ... MISSILES." *Boss* FAWFUL: 45 HP ROBOT SUIT: 30 HP This may seem easier than the Bully battle. It isn't. Fawful is quick and he shoots quickly, too. He can blast missiles, Bullet Bills, fire, magic blasts, and a 1 KO LASER! That only happens after the suit is at 10 HP though. You'll kill the robot first and Fawful will fall on the ground. Fawful will put on his headgear and start chucking Bob-ombs! Just hit them back with your paintbrush, like a tennis racket! After Fawful gets to 20 HP his headgear will explode and he'll run around chucking bombs like crazy. Just catch him and hurt him! After a while he'll be at 10HP! Now 3 warp pipes will appear. He'll jump in one and you must go in the right one to catch him. After 3 hits he'll fly out and fall off the huge drop... A doomship will then blast him into ash. YAY! Petey and some other Elasto Piranha Plants will come over and congratulate you and tell you where to go next. "Go back to the town and do a few quests, before you jump in the middle warp pipe and go right. Ok? Just ask me again if you forget," Petey will say. Do some other gathering, battling, and maze quests down there. I'll tell you them: Piranha Fruits: You have 2 minutes and 30 seconds to find the Piranha Plant fruits in the pipe maze! Then give it to the cafee to get 500 coins, some bronze horn amor, and a Teeheespresso. Petey's Anger Management: After Mario beat him so many times, Petey has gone mad! With one member from the town, knock him out before he does that to you! If you do you'll get 750 coins, 3 Mushrooms, and Ludwig's wand! Cafe Troubles: Serve as many customers as you can in 5 minutes. The better you do, the better the reward! Bad= 250 coins and 1 Mushroom. OK= 550 coins, 3 Mushrooms, and a broken hammer. Good: 1,000 Coins, 7 Mushrooms, Copper Clawed Footwear, and a spanner. The Danceoff: Some of Wart's Shy Guys want to takeover and make the town into a disco! Out-dance them and win to get a Koopa Tent, Mini-disco ball, and 600 coins. ' 'Area 4: Peach's Castle First go through Toad Town killing some Toads, Toadettes, and some annoying wildlife. You get to Peach's Castle and you need to get in without being seen by the many guards... First swim through the moat and go down the second hole to get to the sewers. In there you'll find some zombies and rats. They're easy to defeat, but you can't dodge as the pipes are too small. Be quick or you'll run out of air! Go right, left, and then foward and you'll be in the Bob-omb Battlefield room. Just kill the Toad in there and steal his key and disguise yourself as Toad! Now you can quickly run past the hallway, up the stairs, and into the door on the right. You'll find Mario about to kill Clawdia with some Fire Flower power! Quick stop him! *Boss* MARIO: 100 HP Make him destroy objects by him chucking fire at it and Peach will come and hit him on the head! After a while you'll have made him smash all you can, so now use the P-Switches to drop gunk on Mario. There are moving pipes at the top of the room and 3 different colored switches. RED= Quick pipe. GREEN= Slow pipe. BLUE= Medium pipe. Gunk him, then attack him as much as you can before the gunk goes off! Eventually Mario will fall and groan. "CHHEEEESE... Ugh." Luigi's turn now! *Boss* Luigi: ??? HP First beat him at a 7-round game of poker. Then beat him at a memory game, then finally noughts and crosses. He'll get real angry then and start chucking casino chips at you! Hit them with your weapon into a vending machine! (You're in a diffrent room now, if you didn't know, Luigi's casino.) After you hit 10 into each vending mahine they'll all shoot out bananas and oranges! Luigi will slip and get knocked out. You'll then laugh and untie Clawdia, your mum. "Thanks, son! I know who's gonna get his Nintendo DS this year!" "WOOHOO!" "It's Ludwig." "..." "AND YOU!" "YAY!" You'll then do a peace sign to the screen and get 2500 coins and 1 Mega Mushroom! Now this was the only thing that wasn't opotional. ' 'Ok. You then should go up an anchor dropped down by a doomship above! If no,t explore the world with your mum. But I'm gonna tell you what happens if you go in the doomship. *cutscene* Clawdia and Bowser Jr. climb up the anchor onto Ludwig's doomship. It took off from Pipe Land! "Hey Jr! You haven't seen my wand, have you?" If you have it, give it to him, he'll give you another Mega Mushroom and a mutant Goomba pet. COOL! All 3 of you will then land near Castle Koopa and go inside. Bowser and the other Koopalings will say "Good work!" And you finished this part of the story! Now it's all up to you to be free. But remember about Fawful and that Shroob and X-Naut thing... Hm... ' 'Now explore the worlds. I'll tell you about them. XXX= Enemy territory. X= Neutral ' 'Toad Town (XXX) A small town with a forest surrounding it. However, you can be friendly with some of the Koopas around there. Quests: Koops: "Where could my pet be?" Explore the forest and find Koops's Rex in 3 minutes. It's hard as it's a big area and there are many animals and the occasional zombie. Win and you get 500 coins and a Rexling pet. Chef Torte (he only comes occasionally): "Beat Yum E. and Tayce T!" Now, first go to the cooking kitchen to the south. as Torte tells you, and beat the chefs there! It's like dancing, but slightly more As, Bs, Xs, and Ys. Also you must click items to put them in your creation. There are 3 judges, a Yoshi, a Fat Guy, and Wario. Over 5 is good, under 5 is bad. Beat Yum E, Zess.T, and Tayce.T to win. Torte will then give you 900 coins, Bundt (as food/pet), and a cooking spoon. (Whomp): "Invasion of the Zhomps!" A huge invasion of zombie Whomps will come! Stay alive as long as you can and destroy as many as you can! Bad= 5 1-Ups, Rock Bed, and a Super Mario 64 DS game. Medium= Same as Bad but with 500 coins and a Skateboard. Good= Same as Medium but 1,000 coins and a small Koopa Shell house. Jr. Troopa: "My Wand Has Gone!" Break into Peach's Castle again and destroy all the Toads to find Jr. Troopa's wand. Win to battle Jr. Win that and he'll give you 2 Eggs, 250 coins, and a Paper Mario DS game. ' 'Beanbean Kingdom (X) A big land with lots of beans, and enemies. Also go to Beanbean castle! Beanie: "ATTTTACK!" Kill Queen Bean and Prince Peasley! Then a Beanie will try a danceoff with you. Win both and you'll get 2,000 coins, a Bean-o comic collection, Teehee Tea, and a Micro Mushroom. Lady Lima (if you haven't killed the queen): "Race to Joke's End." Piranha Bean, Cackletta, and a Big Beanie are all racing to Joke's End to get the magic Beanstar! BEAT THEM! You'll win Beanstar (3 wishes), Koopaling Wand, Mega Mushroom, Cackletta poster, Piranha Beam statue, and 3,000 coins! Cackletta: "Can you kill Cackletta?" Just kill Cackletta in giant form, normal form, spirit form, and Bowletta form to win. O_o Wow, that's a lot. You win 5,000 coins, Mega-Bean (makes pets huge), Big Koopa Shell House, and Beanie pet. Piranha Bean: "Protect Piranha Bean!" Protect Piranha Bean from the mob of Beanies, Beans, and others. If you protect him up to Queen Bean's castle, you win! ' 'Hollijolli Village (X) A festive, snowy town with plenty of neutral Toads and Toadettes. But there are lots of Shroobs and traitors here too. ' 'Hollijolli Mayor: "SAVE ME!" Do a Partners in Time battle with infinite Shroobs. You won't win but the longer you last the better. Bad= 500 coins, a Red Micro-Mushroob (makes pets tiny), and a 1-Up. Medium= 1,000 coins, Clown Copter Kart, Mr. Blizzard pet, and 2 1-Ups. Good= 2,000 coins, Xmas Turkey, all the prizes from Medium, and 10 Koopa Shells. Hollijolli Toad: "Get my hat back..." Explore the village and get his hat back from General Shroob! ' 'Sub-con (XXX) A dreamy land with plenty of Wart's minions. Fly Guy: "Interviewing is tiring..." Interview as many characters as you can in 5 minutes! Do better than bad and you get 7,000 coins, Fly Guy Bouncy Statue, Kamek Poster, and a Mouser pet. Mouser (after doing Fly Guy's quest): "Dance-race-off." Mouser wants to work out, but there's no gym! First win a danceoff, then a race, then a battle! You'll win: 2,500 coins, Running Shoes, 10 Bob-ombs, Mouser Outfit, Bow and Shy Guys. Wart (put on Mouser outfit first): "Wart's Wevenge." Wart wants to get back at Bowser. Trespass your father and help Wart hurt him good. You'll win "I AM A TRAITOR TO BOWSER" badge, Cloud Tree, 10,000 coins, and a Frog Suit. (Shy Guy): "???" Answer as many questions you can in Shy Guy's quiz. They're mostly about Partners in Time and Super Mario 2. ' 'There are many more lands too! Email me if you want me to add more. ' 'Also I'll be putting another Drawing Board creation for the Fawful/Shroob/X-Naut trouble. ' 'So make Bowser Jr. have a good life, make friends, and do download play with a friend (who'll be Jr. of Doom/Susan). Have fun and hopefully Nintendo will make this better! PEACE! Bye. '